Esperanza del Amor
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Dos jóvenes desolados, una está en otra dimensión, y el otro lo perdió todo, pero tiene una misión, hacer que ella crean en el amor otra vez. Colaboración con Kona Kana Lee. PRIMER SHUNXMIRA!
1. Doble soledad

Yo: Primero que nada, combinaré varias ideas de Kona Kana Lee, a quien le AGRADEZCO de TODO CORAZÓN por ayudarme. Eres genial, en serio. Segundo: espero que lo disfruten que no hay ShunxMira. Y no me odien, que soy el Experimentador y no el odio odio odio! No!

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yeah! Diablos.

* * *

Mira POV

Esto ya era suficiente, corría lo que mis fuerzas eran capaz de darme., mientras que de mis ojos azules se derramaban lagrimas sin cesar que se confundían con la lluvia que caía sobre de mí.  
Ya había tenido suficiente, mi corazón había aceptado todos los años de constante desprecio y comparaciones con mi hermano Keith por parte de mi padre, el que prefirió morir que vivir a su lado, también había aceptado el rechazo de mi hermano Keith me había dado al dejarme nuevamente sola, sin dirigirme de nuevo la palabra para irse con Fabia y ser rey de Neathia, también aceptaba todo el odio y desprecio que me daba Ace el cual merecía por haber sido tan tonta, al darme cuenta de que era yo a la que amaba, y ahora el era feliz con Runo, ya tampoco tenia amigos.  
Pero con el tiempo conocí a Anubias del quien me enamoré volviéndose un todo para mi, creyendo que me haría volver a creer en el amor...pero que tonta, estúpida e ingenua fui, porque el al que tanto amaba me traiciono de la forma mas cruel que podía el día de hoy el mas importante para mí, ya que fue cuando lo conocí Lo encontré en su cama en donde me había entregado por primera vez, en donde habíamos vivido tantos momentos juntos, lo encontré haciéndolo con mi mejor amiga que me quedaba, a la que quería como una hermana Alice.  
Era lo ultimo que mi corazón y poco amor que le quedaba podían soportar, toda mi vida se volvió un infierno hasta el punto de odiar ese tonto sentimiento que llamado amor en un gran odio y desprecio.

Aun así, no necesitamos la presencia de un chico para ser felices, pero casi siempre están las "rogonas" que cuando sus parejas las dejan a un lado, les lloran y les juran no poder vivir sin ellos… que patéticas.

Aunque yo también estuve cegada por un tiempo no me volveré a dejar engañar por uno de ellos.

Todos son iguales.

Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Son la escoria de la tierra.

Por eso juro que nunca me volveré a enamorar, no volveré a caer en sus crueles garras para cuando ya tengan lo que quieren me dejen botada.

¡Ya no más!

Esa es mi decisión.

Fin POV Mira

Ya que pasó todo esto, se fue a su casa y en privado de su bolsillo saco una navaja, la cual abrió y sin vacilar la clavo profundamente en su muñeca, mientras su sangre se derramaba sin cesar hasta perder la conciencia y despertar en una infinita oscuridad con un extraño ser encapuchado frente a ella. El cual le dice que a partir de ahora sera un shinigami, un ángel de la muerte que vagara por la eternidad recolectando almas con su guadaña como castigo por haberse suicidado y escapando de su realidad. Vivirá infinidad de veces por todo lo que paso...hasta que encuentra a quien la pueda liberar y llenar ese enorme hueco que siente en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón...

* * *

Shun POV

¿De que me sirve la vida?..es la constante pregunta que ronda por mi mente a cada minuto de mi día De servia estar vivo, si mi vida era un infierno.  
La chica a la que amaba mi amiga Alice, ella me rompió el corazón cuando le confesé lo que sentía por ella y no me pudo responder. Solo me entere de su rechazo cuando por accidente escuche como le contaba a Julie y Runo que era novia de Dan...acaso era tan insignificante para ella, no valía la pena como para que me rechazara apropiadamente. Me sentía sumamente herido y una completa basura, así que enfurecido fui a busca de una explicación por parte de Dan se supone que el era mi mejor amigo ¿O no?... entonces por que acepto ser su novia traicionándome de esta manera. Cuando llegue a su casa, se encontraba con Marucho, lo cual no me importo ya que en ese momento me abalanza hacia el golpeándolo con todos mis fuerzas reclamándole Marucho intentaba detenerme, pero no podía y sin querer lo golpee. Y ahora Dan enojado me golpeaba a mi, hasta que me saco de su casa, sus papas llamaron a la policía y allí fue donde se acabo nuestra amistad.  
Runo al enterarse como mi amiga y casi hermana trato de ayudarme ya que se sentía igual que yo, ya que ella amaba a Dan... pero cuando la vi de mis labios solo salieron las palabras mas hirientes y crueles que le pude haber dicho provocando que me abofeteara y jamas me quisiera volver a ver, Julie tuvo un accidente que le costo la vida, en las noches ya no podía dormir por la constante pesadilla en la que vía a mi madre ser tragada por la oscuridad gritando mi nombre, por mi ayuda y yo jamas la podía salvar y ya se iba diciéndome un "no te perdono"y mi abuelo seguramente me odia desde que discutimos y decidí irme de la casa. Entonces por que seguía aquí, cuando me hubiera gustado tomar el lugar de Julie.  
- Créeme que si mueres ahora, nunca lograras alcanzar la paz y tu dolor y sufrimiento aumentarían - fue lo que repentinamente escuche detrás de mi. Provocando el que me volteara, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Julie vestida de blanco.  
- ¿Que haces tu aquí - fue lo primero que vino a mi mente - Vine a ayudarte, a que sigas con vida - fue lo que me dijo, sonriendo.  
- Y como quieres que yo crea en la vida, si ya no tengo nada, a quien amaba me rechazo, no tengo amigos o familia ya a nadie le importo, así que dime como quieres que siga con vida - le gritaba furioso  
- Todavía hay esperanza para ti y eso es con el amor - fue lo que me dijo sonriendo.  
- Amor, no me oíste el amor no se encuentra aquí para mi - le gritaba, dolido.  
- En eso tienes razón - fue lo que me dijo, mientras una especie de portal me succionaba a quien sabe donde diciéndome "hazla volver a creer en el amor, para que tu también vuelvas a ser feliz".

Fin Shun POV

Shadow, Mylene ¿Que tal lo hice?  
- Julie no estuvo mal, pero si quieres tus alas el debe ser feliz - respondía una joven de cabello azul - Aun que no la tiene fácil - decía, un joven albino de ojos rojos.  
Solo esperamos que el pueda lograr lo que nosotros no pudimos y es hacer que " ella" vuelva a creer en el amor y en el camino el encuentre su felicidad a su lado. Era lo que pensaban las dos chicas ce blanco y el chico con alas de demonio, con la esperanza de que ambos encontraran su felicidad y así vean que la vida y el amor no son tan malos y crueles como ellos piensan.

* * *

DÉJENME REVIEWS Y TODA LA COSA! SAYOOO!


	2. El encuentro

Yo: Primero que nada, combinaré varias ideas de Kona Kana Lee, a quien le AGRADEZCO de TODO CORAZÓN por ayudarme. Eres genial, en serio. Segundo: espero que lo disfruten que no hay ShunxMira. Y no me odien, que soy el Experimentador y no el odio odio odio! No!

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yeah! Diablos.

Aclaración: Lo del capi anterior lo de Mira fue de la trama de Bakugan Original, lo de Shun fue después de Invasores Gundalianos cuando regresó Alice.

* * *

Shun POV

¿Entonces por que seguía aquí, cuando me hubiera gustado tomar el lugar de Julie?

- Créeme que si mueres ahora, nunca lograras alcanzar la paz y tu dolor y sufrimiento aumentarían - fue lo que repentinamente escuche detrás de mi. Provocando el que me volteara, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Julie vestida de blanco.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí - fue lo primero que vino a mi mente

- Vine a ayudarte, a que sigas con vida - fue lo que me dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Y como quieres que yo crea en la vida, si ya no tengo nada? A quien amaba me rechazo, no tengo amigos o familia y ya a nadie le importo! ¿así que dime como quieres que siga con vida? - le gritaba furioso

- Todavía hay esperanza para ti y eso es con el amor - fue lo que me dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Amor? ¿no me oíste? El amor no se encuentra aquí para mi - le gritaba, dolido.

- En eso tienes razón - fue lo que me dijo, mientras una especie de portal me succionaba a quien sabe donde diciéndome

_"hazla volver a creer en el amor, para que tu también vuelvas a ser feliz"_

Fin Shun POV

- Shadow, Mylene ¿Que tal lo hice?

- Julie no estuvo mal, pero si quieres tus alas el debe ser feliz - respondía una joven de cabello azul

- Aunque no la tiene fácil - decía, un joven albino de ojos rojos.

- "Solo esperamos que el pueda lograr lo que nosotros no pudimos y es hacer que " ella" vuelva a creer en el amor y en el camino el encuentre su felicidad a su lado" - Era lo que pensaban las dos chicas ce blanco y el chico con alas de demonio, con la esperanza de que ambos encontraran su felicidad y así vean que la vida y el amor no son tan malos y crueles como ellos piensan.

Ya en un mundo oscuro y triste, Mira estaba llorando por algo...

Unos chicos con forma de Shinigami estaban haciéndo recordar a Mira todo lo que pasó.

Ya cuando terminaron su labor, se fueron y dejaron a Mira llorando. En eso, Shun cayó al suelo. Lo primero que pudo hacer fue...

- Ay, eso debió doler - dijo Shun sobándose su retaguardia - Deberían hacer las caídas más seguras. - En eso mira todo el lugar - Así que este el el lugar donde estoy condenado a pasar la eternidad?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Mira mirándolo - ¿Acaso moriste?

- Pues no parece, sólo vi a una amiga que murió vestida de blanco y me dijo que si el amor no existía en mi hogar, tenía que hacer a una chica volver a creer en el amor para que yo vuelva a ser feliz, pero quién? - dijo Shun confundido.

- No lo sé, pero no soy la chica que buscas - dijo Mira triste - Debo volver a mi trabajo.

- ¿En qué trabajas aquí?

- Soy una Shinigami - dijo Mira - un demonio que recolecta almas de los pecadores que se van aquí y los mando al infierno.

- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

- de qué

- Cómo conseguiste el trabajo?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo - dijo Mira - Para empezar, cuando era pequeña, mi papá me rechazaba prácticamente en todo y me comparaba con mi hermano Keith y siempre él salía ganando y yo siempre salía perdiendo. Cuando su laboratorio estuvo a punto de explotar, me rechazó cuando le dije que salvara su vida. Después empecé a perder a mis amigos porque no apoyaba que mi hermano Keith se fuera a ser esposo de una princesa llamada Fabia...

- De neathia? - dijo Shun

- La conoces? - dijo Mira

- Sí, estuvo conmigo cuando combatimos por gundalia. Oye... ¿tú también la conocías?

- Si, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no estabas ahí cuando la defendiste?

- Mi viste ahí, porque ese no era yo?

- Oh... Tú dónde estabas.

- Después de ganar la guerra, me iba a declarar a Alice, la chica a la que solía amar...

- Te refieres a la que me engañó con Anubias? - dijo Shun

- ¿Y ese quién es?

- Un chico de cabello blanco con ojos color amarillo - dijo Mira

- No lo conocía, lo siento

- Entonces es la otra Alice?

- Si - dijo Shun dolido - Esa Alice que yo amaba, me rechazó diciéndome que ella amaba a Dan, le reclamé a Dan y nos peleamos a golpes, sin querer golpeé a Marucho por lo que Dan me golpeó, me maltrató, me sacó de su casa, sus padres llamaron a la policía y cuando me llevaba la policía, le grité a Dan que me quitó a Alice y él me dijo que me lo merecía porque nunca sería una buena persona y... le dije que ya no eramos amigos. Luego, Runo me quería consolar por lo que pasó, pero le dije las...

- Te refieres a la que se fué con Ace?

- Debe ser la Runo que conociste - dijo Shun

- Ah sí, Ace me rechazó cuando me le declaré y me dijo que ahora amaba a Runo... entonces empecé a odiar mi vida...

- Bueno... qué mal... como decía... - Shun - La Runo que yo conocí me quería consolar por lo que me pasó pero le dije las palabras más crueles y horribles que le pude haber dicho porque yo sabía que ella amaba a Dan, y le recriminé creyendo que apoyaba a Dan y a Alice pero sabiendo que le dolió eso mismo... y ahí terminó mi amistad con Runo y ella ya no me quiere volver a ver... y eso no fue todo, discutí con mi abuelo yéndome de la casa y no sé cómo está pero estoy seguro de que me odia... - en eso la voz de Shun se le quiebra - y Julie murió en un accidente de auto y ya no podía dormir en mi apartamento en el que debía 4 meses de renta y definitivamente no tendría dónde vivir, siempre tenía la pesadilla en el que mi mamá era tragada por la oscuridad y yo no podía ayudarla y al final se iba diciéndome que no me perdonaba... - en eso empezó a llorar

- Ohh Shun... - dijo Mira - Pero deberías sentir lo que sentía yo - en eso el llanto de Shun paró - Yo cuando me quedé completamente sola, conocí a Anubias y él me dijo que quería ester conmigo, se volvió un todo para mí, creí que volvería a creer en el amor ya que siempre pasábamos tiempo juntos en mi cama, donde me había entregado en alma y cuerpo por primera vez, donde pasamos tantos momentos juntos... pero una vez quería platicar algo con él y... lo encuentro haciéndolo con mi única amiga que tenía a la que quería como mi hermana... era la Alice que yo conocí...

- ¿Qué?

- Desde entonces ya no creo en el amor, ni en los chicos - dijo Mira - Todos son iguales, todos y cada uno de ellos - en eso su voz cambió a una de odio y rencor - ¡TODOS SON UNA BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS, FARSATNES, PERDEDORES, MENTIROSOS... - en eso el odio de Mira aumentaba y eso destruía cada vez más a Shun, por dentro ya que se le veía llorando sin ser capaz de decir nada, ni de ver a otro lado más que la cara de Mira - ENGAÑADORES, MUJERIEGOS, IDIOTAS, CONTROLADORES, MACHISTAS, GROSEROS Y ESTÚPIDOS! ¡TODOS! ¡SIN EXCEPCIÓN! ¡SIN QUE FALTE ALGUNO! ¡TODOS SON UNA BOLA DE VENENO DE LA HUMANIDAD! - En eso Mira a Shun llorando desconsoladamente y no dejaba ver su rostro. En eso Mira se da cuenta de lo que hizo, iba a decir algo pero Shun se fue llorando de su presencia.

Ya unos minutos lejos de ella, Shun se acostó llorando en el suelo. Encontró a la chica indicada, pero se sintió triste ya que le gritó que todos los chicos eran iguales y eso lo devastó, le recordó todas las cosas malas que él había hecho. y se sentía basura por todo.

- Shun - dijo Julie apareciendo detrás de él - debes de regresar arriba.

Ya en un bosque, Shun regresó a la superficie y en eso encuentra a un joven castaño de ojos rojo profundo.

- Hola, ¿qué cuentas? - dijo el chico

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Shun llorando

- Me llamo Haibaku Takanori - Dijo el aludido. Vestía una chamarra azul gris con una camiseta roja y pantalones grises de mesclilla.

- Yo me llamo Shun - dijo Shun depre

- Por qué estás así? - dijo Haibaku con una carita de ternura (no malpiensen) y Shun accedió a decirle todo.

Después

- Pero no te merecías eso - dijo Haibaku triste - Están muy sentidos. Pero... ¿quieres vivir con migo hasta que arregles a Mira?

- Como quieras - dijo Shun triste

Cuando caminaron unos minutos llegaron a una casa medio grande

- ¿Aquí vives? - dijo Shun

- Cerca de la cuidad - dijo Haibaku - Está hecho con material 100% del bosque. Es una casa naturomoderna XD

- Es bonita - dijo Shun

Ya dentro de la casa, Shun se retiró a la habitación de huéspedes.

- ¿Por qué cuidan tanto de la habitación de huéspedes y no de las suyas? - dijo Shun

- Por qué te deprimes por todo? - dijo Haibaku - ¿Acaso tu vida es... - pero fué interrumpido por unos sollozos de Shun - Oh... lo siento.

Ya con Mira

- "No entiendo. ¿Qué me pasa? Acaso Shun es diferente a todos los demás chicos? No! No! No me puedo dejar engañar! Por culpa de ellos me suicidé!" - pensó Mira molesta - "Pero... hay algo distinto en Shun" - su cara se entristeció - "Tal vez... No! Es un juego!"

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

DÉJENME REVIEWS Y TODA LA COSA! SAYOOO!


End file.
